


When Fantasy Meets Reality

by BrokenWings2602



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney, Disney Movies, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWings2602/pseuds/BrokenWings2602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Snow White was transported into a completely different world than the one she knows, she was about to learn that the world was much more complicated than she thought. Fourteen year old genius Hiro Hamada was just on his way to another bot fight when unexpectedly he met an innocent young princess from another world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I this idea came into my mind when I thought about BH6 crossover ideas. One of them happened to be SWatSD. I didn't thought much about it at first. But when I watched Disney's 2007 film "Enchanted", that's when I realized the potential and the BH6 x SWatSD crossover idea really hit me. What if science (Hiro) meets magic (Snow White)? Would that affect his beliefs that magic doesn't exist? What if Snow White learned the way things are in the real world? Would that affect her innocent view of the world? Those questions were just keep ringing in my mind, I just couldn't stop thinking about it! So I decided to write this crossover to see if I can pull it off.
> 
> Anyways, here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

It was a magical encounter.

The moment Snow White met the Prince near the wishing well in the castle courtyard, she knew he had to be the one. Her one true love.

The way he serenades to her, the way he looked into her eyes, the way he placed his hand on his chest and then gestured it towards her, it all made Snow White felt head over heels.

There was no explanation to it. But she didn't need it. She just knew. She just knew that there was this powerful bond and strong connection between them, that someday they are meant to be together. Because when you really love someone you don't need proof. You can feel it.

She was already picturing the possible future in her mind. They would get married, having children, rule together as king and queen, and lived happily ever after. It couldn't be more perfect. She felt her heart would burst with happiness that not even her stepmother’s cruel treatment to her over the years could dampen her spirit. She danced and spun and twirled like a little girl who just got a new beautiful dress for a birthday present.

She was just about to continue her work when Humbert the Huntsman came to her. “My apologies, princess, but the Queen told me to take you to the glade to pick some wildflowers.” the huntsman explained.

“Oh, of course! Let’s go together then!” the young princess replied merrily.

And so, Snow White and Humbert go to a nearby glade. It was a refreshing scenery in front of them. The green meadow, the clear river, and the lush forest, it was all a perfect view.

Snow White spotted several patches of wildflowers, and she immediately picked them, while still humming the song the Prince had sang to her earlier during their brief encounter.

She was picking some wildflowers on the next patch when she suddenly heard a chirp. She looked around and saw a baby blue bird chirping, turning its head left and right, as if its lost.

The young princess put down all of the wildflowers that she had picked and headed to the baby blue bird, wanting to comfort the little creature.

“Hello there. What’s the matter?” Where’s your mama and papa? Why, I believe you’re lost. Oh please, don't cry.” Snow White said to the baby blue bird.

Behind her, Humbert was glancing around, making sure they both were alone. This was it. The moment he had been dreaded came. For the Queen had ordered him to _kill_ the innocent girl. Something he couldn’t do. But the Queen had threatened his family if he failed to do the task. Humbert was faced with a dilemma.

“Come on, perked up. Won’t you smile for me?” Snow White continued to talk with the little bird.

As she talked and talked, Humbert was already pulling his knife out from its pocket, the blade reflecting the sunlight upon contact with sunshine. He walked to the young princess, completely unaware of the danger that was about to fall on her.

When the huntsman was close, that’s when the princess slowly turned around. She screamed as Humbert was about to strike. Snow White instantly raised both of her arms and closed her eyes, prepared for the knife to stab her.

But nothing happened.

She opened her eyes and lowered her arms, looking down at a completely shaken Humbert. “I can’t. I can’t do it. I beg you Your Highness. Forgive me, please.” The Huntsman was pleaded and begged to the young princess for his action earlier.

“I don’t understand,” Snow White said in confusion.

“She’s mad. She’s jealous of you. She’ll stop at nothing!” now the huntsman warned the princess.

“But...but who?” Snow White asked, slightly afraid.

“The Queen!” Humbert replied.

“The Queen?” Snow White was stunned. She knew that her stepmother were cold, cruel, and distant, but she had no idea that her stepmother wanted her _dead_. It made her wondered what did she ever do wrong to her stepmother until she wanted to kill her stepdaughter.

“Run. Run away. Hide. In the woods. Anywhere. Never come back! Now go! Go! Run! Hide!” Humbert shouted. Now he just kept told the princess to hide and ran away, to save herself.

Completely at loss for what to do, and before she knew it, Snow White was already running blindly into the forest, getting into the deeper and darker part of the woods, all the while the huntsman’s warnings still echoed behind her.

She ran and ran, avoiding vines, tree branches and the like. Eerie glowing eyes came from the dead trees with its branches like several hands wanting to capture the young princess and terrorize her with endless nightmares of the forest’s menacing darkness.

She ran into one of the glowing eyes, its piercing glare causing her to take few steps back, unaware of the nearby hole. But when she realized, it was already too late. She fell into the hole.

And that’s when a bright light suddenly came out of nowhere. Snow White had to closed her eyes because of how bright it was. It was even brighter than the sun.

She kept her eyes shut for a few moments until she felt the light disappeared. She opened her eyes. When she opened them, she was no longer in the dark forest. She was in an entirely different place.

She found herself on the ground of what appeared to be a narrow passageway. Between her were nothing but brick walls, standing high. And in front of her was a single path that appeared to lead somewhere. Lining them were several dirty boxes that contained nothing but trash and junk.

The young princess panicked. _Where am I?_ , she thought. This wasn't her kingdom, that’s for sure. For because her kingdom was nothing like this place. Her kingdom didn't have any buildings that high. Or signs that could light itself. The one and only building that high was none other than her home the castle, now ruled by her stepmother after her father’s death.

Snow White decided to walk through the single path, thinking she might find be able to find someone or people who could help her. “Hello?” she asked, her voice echoed through the narrow passageway. “Are there anyone here?” she asked again, but she received no answer.

She continued to walk when she spotted a few men. She immediately approach them and asked, “Hello, I was wondering if you can help me. Can you tell me where I am?"

But she immediately regretted her decision. Because the men stared at her with a dangerous glint in their eyes. They licked their lips, and one of them grabbed her arm, while the others were surrounding her, preventing the princess from escaping.

She was trapped.

* * *

_San Fransokyo, U.S.A._

It was just another ordinary day for Hiro Hamada. Just another ordinary day for him to go bot fighting as usual. He just hoped that Tadashi wouldn't find out. The first time his big brother found out, the result wasn't pretty.

They got into a big fight, which nearly escalated into a heated argument if Aunt Cass hadn't called her nephews over for dinner. Now, the brothers are still arguing whenever Tadashi caught Hiro bot fighting, though it's not as bad as the first time.

Today, the younger Hamada planned to get more cash to buy materials so he could built better robots. He ran out of them when he had to used the last bundle of money he earned for the café’s needs. And this time, he made sure that he learned every single path of the alleys so he won’t ended up in a dead end when he planned to escape. With any luck, he could get away from Yama and his goons.

Hiro's thoughts was interrupted when he suddenly heard a high-pitched scream.

 _Who could be screaming in an alley?_ , Hiro thought. Slightly curious, he went to the direction where the voice came from.

When he had reached the source of the voice, he saw a young girl cowering on the ground, looking up in terror as a few of Yama's goons were surrounding the frightened young girl. One of them was holding a knife.

Hiro was conflicted. On one hand, he just couldn't leave the poor girl alone. He had to do something. On the other hand, his thin and scrawny body made him rather prone to the hits of those who were much bulkier in size.

But before he could do anything, he was already blurted out. "Hey!" Hiro yelled at Yama's goons.

The men turned their heads to the source of the new voice. When they realized who was it, they smirked. "Well, look who's here guys. It's Zero! Bet Yama would be happy to teach the kid a lesson if only he's in here with us." One of them said.

"Yeah, no one hustles Yama." Another added.

The men headed to Hiro's direction, leaving the girl alone, much to Hiro's relief. Now he should be the one who panicked. But he couldn't, since there was a girl who obviously needed a help. So he tried to be brave. "What did you do to her?" The adolescent asked in a voice that he hoped sounded threatening to the men.

But they just laughed. "Did you hear that guys? Looks like kid here wanted to save his girlfriend." One of the goons said, earning a laughter from the others. But Hiro just ignored them. "Leave her alone!" He shouted to the men.

"Alright, you asked for it kid." Another of the goons said with amusement.

The man headed to Hiro, who was already in a fighting position, ready to fight the man. Hiro remembered a technique Tadashi used to teach him for self-defense. He just hoped that it worked against the man. The man was about to attack Hiro when the adolescent kicked the man. Unexpectedly, the kick landed on the man's crotch, earning a pained yelp from him. Then his head hit the brick wall, knocking him unconscious.

The rest of the goons just stared with wide eyes and mouth agape, before they snapped out of it and proceeded to attack the kid. But before they could, a shouts of 'Help!' were escaped from the girl's lips. Hiro was immediately alerted, his mind screaming the sentence 'Stop!' repeatedly to the girl, but somehow he couldn't say it to her. Now, Hiro knew the girl meant well, but he couldn't had her risking her life for him. They barely knew each other after all!

The man holding a knife instantly rushed to the girl's side, placing the tip of his knife near her neck, silencing her. He smiled in satisfaction, while she whimpered slightly.

The rest of the men were holding Hiro so he couldn't escape and one of them kicked the adolescent's stomach, causing him to cough. His vision started to blur, as the man continued to hit, punch, and kick the fourteen year old.

Just when he was about to passed out, the sirens could be heard from the distance. Yama's goons were immediately panicked, and they broke into a sprint, leaving both Hiro and the girl alone.

Hiro took a few deep breaths to calmed himself and began to shake his head to prevent himself from fainting. After he fully regained his consciousness, he headed to where the girl was, his steps wobbly from the fight earlier.

As he slowly approached her, he could hear that she was sobbing. "It's okay. They're gone." Hiro tried to ease up the still frightened girl. "It's just you and me now. Don't worry. I'm not gonna let anything happened to you. We're safe now." he promised.

Reassured, the girl slowly lifted her head up to look at Hiro. Seeing her clearly for the first time, the fourteen year old was awestruck by how utterly beautiful she was. With lips red as roses, hair black as ebony, and skin white as snow. And that's when Hiro noticed how she looked out of place. The girl's outfit was rather...costumey. It made Hiro wondered what she doing here in the shadier parts of San Fransokyo. And with an outfit like that, was she supposed to be some sort of cosplayer?

She stands up and curtsied. "Thank you, for rescuing me," she said gratefully. "I was so frightened! If you hadn't came..." she was unable to continue her sentence, as her lips trembled and tears began to filled her big doe-brown eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Hiro tried to comfort the girl who was about to cry. He then patted her, feeling awkward. "There, there," that was all he could say, for he was never the one to give comforts and reassurances to others, let alone to people whom he just met. He was the one who always gets them from others, especially from his big brother Tadashi, whom he highly admired.

The girl had successfully managed to not cry. "Thank you," she said with a small smile to Hiro, who was just smiled (awkwardly) back in return. "Nah, it's cool," the fourteen year old replied. Then he lend his right hand out to introduce himself. "I'm Hiro." he said.

The girl looked confused for a moment, before her eyes widened. "My, you ARE a hero!" she said cheerfully. "A hero like you must be rescuing people all the time!" she clapped both of her hands in admiration.

Realizing what she meant, Hiro immediately corrected her. "No no no no no, it's not like that. My name is Hiro, with the letter "i". It's a Japanese name. It means "generous". It is had nearly the same pronunciation as "Hero", but the two words have different meanings." he explained. "So it's 'Hiro'." he pronounced his name with his tongue slightly more pressed at the "i" letter part, so the girl know the difference.

The girl nodded in understanding, before she smiled at Hiro. "Oh, that's a wonderful name!" she said with delight. The girl then introduced herself. "I'm Snow White." she said with a curtsy.

Hiro raised his eyebrows. _Seriously?_ , he thought. _Is she for real?_ Hiro had no idea how to respond to her.

"Um, okay...??" Hiro said, unsure as he continued to stare at her.

Snow White then looked as if she remembered something. "Can you tell me where I am?" she asked Hiro, who was still staring her. He then blinked, realizing that she just asked him a question. "Oh, uh, you're in San Fransokyo." he explained. Then he remembered how she looked out of place and how he wondered about it earlier. "By the way, what were you doing here in the alleys?" he asked back.

"That's what I wanted to know too." Snow White told Hiro. She then continued, "I was in the glade with Humbert the huntsman picking wildflowers when I heard a baby bird chirping, looking for its mama and papa. So I decided to approach it and comforted it. Then I saw a shadow cast behind me. I turned to look and I saw Humbert had his right hand raised. He was holding a knife." Snow White felt tears started filling her eyes when she recalled the incident.

She continued, "I was so frightened and I screamed. He was about to strike me when suddenly I heard him sobbing, apologizing to me for wanting to killed me earlier. He then told me that he was under orders from my stepmother the Queen whom he said was jealous of me." Snow White felt her voice cracked.

"He then told me to run in the woods, to hide anywhere, to never came back. So I ran and ran, deeper and deeper into the forest. It was so dark and frightening in there. There were menacing creatures and evil-looking trees like they wanted to capture me." By this point, Snow White had unable to held her tears anymore. They fell freely from her eyes, but she immediately wiped them.

"Then when I fell, there was this blinding light came out of nowhere. And when the light was gone, I found myself in here, in this strange world. That's when I met those scary men. I went to them to ask where I am, but they all looked at me scarily and...and..." she couldn't continue her story anymore, too scared to recall the events that lead her up to her meeting with Hiro. Now she just sobbing quietly.

Hiro immediately felt guilty for making Snow White crying again. _Nice, that's just real nice, Hiro_ , he admonished himself. Now he had to apologize to her for making her crying again, but a small part of him wondered if she was actually a professional and experienced cosplayer who could stay in-character so well that he was nearly convinced that she was indeed a fictional character. Hiro then brushed the thought off.

So he apologized to her. "I uh, really, very sorry for making you feel sad again." Hiro said. She had gone quiet now. He then looked thoughtful. If she really is a fairy tale princess, then he just had to ask her about things in her story, right? He remembered how earlier she referred San Fransokyo as "this strange world", and the way she greeted him by curtsying, so that could be a possibility that maybe she wasn't from San Fransokyo, or rather Hiro's world.

 _Unbelievable_ , that was all Hiro could think of his current situation.

Snow White then realized that the teenage boy was just got hurt by the scary men to protect her. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Hiro!" she started to apologize too. "You got hurt because you were trying to protect me! And then you were apologizing to me for making me crying again, but I was just ignoring you! Oh, that was so rude of me! Oh please, I'm sorry too-"

"No, it's okay. Look, what happened, was already happened. It was my choice...well, more like, unexpected choice to save you. I just couldn't let them hurt you!" Hiro explained.

"Thank you," Snow White smiled warmly at him. "I knew the moment you were willing to risk your life to rescue me that you were a true hero!"

 _Heh, the irony_ , Hiro thought to himself. If anyone, it should be his big brother who earned that title. Because that's who Tadashi is in Hiro's eyes. A true hero.

And so, the fourteen year old genius and the young princess spend their time together trying to get to know each other better. Hiro would told Snow White about his experiences in school, how he was bullied for having an above average intelligence (Snow White was shocked to hear it, but Hiro just shrug it off), how he skipped a couple of grades (Snow White kept complimenting Hiro, "My, you're so smart!", "Oh, you're so clever!"), how he had a mild allergy to peanuts, how he loved to invent things, how he loved the thrills of bot fighting (Snow White wondered what's a bot while at the same time feeling concerned, because it's bot _fighting_ ), how he loved his Aunt Cass' signature hot wings, how he wanted to enter SFIT after his big brother showed him the "nerd school", how he liked that his big brother's friends truly enjoyed his company, how he was practically awed by his big brother's invention Baymax, and most of all, how he loved his big brother so much, because he sees Tadashi as a role model, father figure, brother, and best friend all in one.

Snow White would told Hiro about her life when she was still lives in her castle, how she never knew her mother (Hiro comments that he doesn't know both of his parents, because they died when he was only three years old, earning him a sympathy from Snow White), how she used to have a close relationship with her father, how she was so happy that her father remarried again so she could have a new mother, how her stepmother had changed when her father died and became distant, how she was forced to became a servant (Hiro comments, "That's awful!", but Snow White replied, "I didn't mind the work, I liked cooking and cleaning."), how her stepmother would always locked herself in the particular room where it has a certain mirror she would look upon so obsessively (Hiro thought, _Wow, narcissistic much?_ ), how she always wondered what she ever did wrong until it made her stepmother became cold and cruel, and most of all, how she longed to have a mother-daughter relationship with her stepmother just like when her father was still alive.

Hiro felt weird for telling someone he just met about his whole life. Yet at the same time he felt so happy that he could talk to her rather animatedly and comfortably like she was his old friend. And not to mention, that Snow White turned out to be fourteen years old, just like him!

Normally, he isn't exactly a sociable person like Tadashi is. So it's a whole new experience for the younger Hamada. And she was so much different than his classmates when he was still at school. They were all just there when they needed him, but when he needed them? No. They only used him for their own benefits. But Snow White, she was another story. She wasn't making fun of his above average intelligence. She was happy with him _and_ willing to listen to him, regardless the fact that they just met a few moments ago.

He glanced up at the sky. It was orange in color. _Wow, how time flies_ , Hiro mused on. Realizing it was getting late, he decided to go back home. His original goal to went bot fighting was completely forgotten. Besides, with him just being beaten up heavily a few hours ago, there was no way he could handle more scrapes and bruises. Tadashi would surely lectured him for a good few hours if he finds out.

"Anyways, it's nice meeting you. But I have to go home now." Hiro said.

"Oh, of course." Snow White replied, looking crestfallen.

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked.

She looked at him helplessly, "I...I just...I don't know where to go," she admitted, "I'm completely unfamiliar with this place. Everything is so new to me. I never saw anything like this place before. I'm so scared...I don't know what to do!"

Hiro was instantly reminded about the incident earlier a few hours ago when they just met, where Yama's goons was planning to do who-knows-what to Snow White. She had a point. Hiro just couldn't leave her alone. He didn't even want to think what would happened to the very first friend he just made. He shivered and felt his blood boiled at the mere thought of Yama laid his finger on Snow White.

Without hesitation, the fourteen year old genius told the young princess, "Then come with me. Come to my aunt's café. You'll be save in there. And she makes the best donuts in town!" Hiro grinned.

"What's a donut?" Snow White asked, curious.

"You'll see." Hiro replied with a huge grin on his face, revealing a slight tooth gap on his upper part of teeth. "Now, let's go." Hiro offered his right hand to Snow White, to which she happily accepts.

And so, the two are moving on from the San Fransokyo alleys, headed to the brighter and bigger part of the city to go to the Lucky Cat Café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all for the first chapter now. But there will be more to come. So stay tuned!
> 
> Since English isn't my main language, feel free to point out any grammar mistakes that I might had put on. I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments :D
> 
> Thank you and have a great day!


	2. In the Lucky Cat Café

The walk back home was one of the most memorable experiences Hiro ever had. Pedestrians were keep staring at him and Snow White. Or more precisely, they kept staring at the unusually dressed girl. Of course, with such outfit, no wonder she became the center of attention.

There was one little girl who accidentally spotted them from across while the fourteen year old genius and the young princess were standing on the pavement. "Mommy, Daddy, why is there a princess on the other side of the sidewalk?", she asked both of her parents while pointing her finger at Hiro and Snow White. But her parents just told her to put her finger down.

Snow White, who had spotted the little girl back, brightened up and immediately walking to where the girl was. Luckily for her, the light for the pedestrians was green, though Hiro made a mental note to explain the rules and laws of crossing the streets and traffic signs to his new friend later.

The young princess greeted the little girl with a cheerful hello while the girl greeted back shyly. They began to chat and talk, and slowly the girl began to feel relaxed around Snow White. Hiro and the girl's parents just standing there in awkward silence. But the father instantly recognized Hiro as the youngest student in SFIT, the one who had blown everyone away with his microbots invention during the showcase a few months back. Unexpectedly for the younger Hamada, the man took out a notepad and a pen from his blazer pocket, handing both of them to him, asking for his signature. Of course, Hiro was thrown off but he also felt ecstatic. Definitely an unforgettable experience for him.

And not to mention their height difference. Turns out, Snow White is slightly taller than Hiro. The slight difference between their heights certainly made them looked comical for those who knew both of their ages. It made Hiro felt self-conscious, as people around focused their attention to him and the princess. A few of them put their hands on their mouths to stifle their laughter. Some just had small smiles on their face. Others just staring at them for a few seconds before refocusing their attention back to their own activities. At first glance, it's like a younger brother and his costumed older sister walking together. But upon closer look, people would realize that the boy is biracial while the girl is entirely Caucasian. _She's probably around the same height as Go Go or Aunt Cass_ , Hiro thought.

Finally, the two of them arrived in front of the Lucky Cat Café. Snow White glanced up and spotted a cat statue on the roof, its right paw was positioned in a lifting manner, as if it was waving. “Oh it’s adorable!” the princess exclaimed.

“Yeah, well, my aunt is a huge fan of cats,” Hiro explained, “she absolutely loves them.”

“Oh! That explains the name of this place and the cat statue then!” Snow White said.

“Yep. Oh, and we have a male calico cat, Mochi. You’re gonna love him.” Hiro said back with a grin.

The two entered the café and Hiro made his way to greet his aunt while Snow White just followed him and standing by politely, not wanting to interrupt. “Hey, Aunt Cass,” Hiro greeted his aunt who just came out from the kitchen, holding a tray of freshly baked pastries, ready to be put in the glass cases to be displayed at the customers. The delicious scent of the pastries made Snow White’s stomach let out a small rumbling noise and she realized that she hadn’t eat at all since she woke up and being ordered by her stepmother to scrub the castle's terraces.

“Hey Hiro, sweetie,” Aunt Cass greeted Hiro back with a smile and gave her youngest nephew a small kiss on his cheek. "How was your day?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Good." Hiro replied.

“Great! I’m making a special dinner tonight, your favorite: hot wings! Get ready for your face being mel-“

Aunt Cass stopped her sentence when she realized that Hiro wasn’t alone. She noticed Snow White who was standing next to her nephew. _Hiro’s friend?_ , Aunt Cass wondered, pleased at the thought as she looked at the young princess’ appearance. She began to wonder if there was a costume party somewhere.

“Hiro, who is this?” Aunt Cass asked her nephew as she directed her gaze at the princess to signalize her question.

“Oh, that’s my friend Snow. Snow, this is my aunt Cass.” Hiro introduced both of them.

“Hello, I’m Snow White.” Snow White inroduced herself and curtsying to Aunt Cass. “It’s nice to meet you,” she continued with a smile.

Aunt Cass, looking a bit puzzled, just smiled back and introduced herself, “Hi, I’m Cass and it’s nice to meet you too.”

Hiro, who sensed his aunt’s confusion, grabbed her arm and said to Snow White, “Hey, um, I need to talk with my aunt for a moment. Do you mind if you wait here? I’ll be right back.” Hiro explained as he and Aunt Cass went to the kitchen for a private talk.

Snow White nodded.

As soon as the Hamadas were in the kitchen, Aunt Cass started to talk. “Hiro, is that your friend?” she asked, a hint of curiosity hidden in her voice.

“Yeah, um, you see, I was on my way to bot fighting when sud-“

“You went to bot fighting?!”

Hiro instantly shuts his mouth, but it was too late. He already slipped out. He could see his aunt’s facial expression twisted from confusion and curiosity into rage and fury. “Hiro Hamada, you are so grounded! No hot wings for you tonight! No gummy bears for two weeks! I’m going to confiscate all of your robotics stuff for a month!” Aunt Cass yelled in frustration. She continued her rant, “What were you thinking, knucklehead?! Do you know how dangerous it is?! How illegal it is?! You could’ve been-“

“Aunt Cass, listen to me!” Hiro exclaimed in self-defense, feeling annoyed that his aunt already jumped into conclusions when he wasn’t finished yet. But then again, given how truly dangerous his hobby was, he couldn’t really blame her.

“I wasn’t bot fighting. Well, I _was going to_ , but then I heard a scream somewhere. So I decided to find out where it came from and what was it. And that’s when I met her.” Hiro pointed his finger at Snow White from the kitchen’s windows. The young princess was seen chatting happily with one of the customers.

“Oh, about that,” Aunt Cass said, the confusion and curiosity were back once more. “Does she actually serious about her name? And why does she dressed like that?” she asked.

“I don’t know, but I'm gonna find out.” Hiro answered.

Hiro would be lying to himself if he said he believed Snow White. Because there's just no way a fairy tale character could exist in the real world, right? That's just doesn't make any sense at all. But from the way she talked and acted, it's like she was telling the truth. It confused Hiro to no end. But that could just be a long-trained acting skill. Still, he did enjoyed her company though. And he was serious when he considered her as his friend.

“I mean, really, Snow White? As in, the princess who eats a poisoned apple and lives with seven little men?” Aunt Cass wondered out loud.

“I guess,” Hiro shrugged.

“So what happened then?”

“Huh?”

“What happened after you met her?”

“Oh, well, she was surrounded by Yama’s henchmen. I shouted at them to stop doing whatever they were gonna do to her. So they shifted their attention to me."

Aunt Cass tensed when she heard that part.

"And?" she asked, feeling cautious.

"They advanced to me, but I knocked out one of them,” Hiro replied in a pleased tone. “I’m gonna thank Tadashi for that karate technique he had taught me some time ago when he gets home!” Hiro continued with a grin on his face.

That didn't stop Aunt Cass from worrying though. "What about the other men? Did they hurt you?" she asked, the concern was obvious in her voice.

“I’m fine, Aunt Cass,” Hiro answered. He hated lying to his aunt, but he didn’t want to trouble her. Besides, he didn’t need to hear one more lecture about the dangers of illegal bot fighting, thank you very much.

Aunt Cass, however, wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, then let me see your body."

Hiro's eyes widened at his aunt's request, realizing what she meant. "N-no, no, it's fine, Aunt Cass! It's nothing! Really!" he took a step back.

Unfortunately for him, he tripped over a nearby rolling pin, causing him to fall. He winced when the bruised parts of his body made contact with the floor. The action made his thighs became slightly visible to Aunt Cass' sight for a moment and she caught a glimpse of purple color on it.

She rushed over to her youngest nephew's side, rolled up his shorts, revealing a few purple bruises. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped. "Are there any more bruises?" she asked, feeling more worried for her youngest nephew.

Sensing no point in lying further, Hiro reluctantly lifted up his red shirt, revealing more bruises adorning his body. Aunt Cass's expression changed from worry into pure shock. She began to rant, "And you said you were fine! Well, you are most definitely not fine young man! In fact, you are far from fine! You-"

"I have to protect her, Aunt Cass!" Hiro exclaimed.

"What?" Aunt Cass asked, stopping her rant.

"I have to protect her. Who knows what they were gonna do to her. I couldn't just leave her alone! There was no one else but me! I couldn't just stand by and do nothing!"

Aunt Cass stared at Hiro with a strange look. Her youngest nephew had never been so _selfless_ before. Sure, there were moments where Hiro would helped her run the café, but only because she _asked_ him to or being _told_ to by Tadashi. Other than that, he would just spend his day tinkering or inventing things, either in his room or the garage.

If it was Tadashi, then she would just think of it as something typical. Because her oldest nephew was a naturally selfless person. But this was Hiro. Her brazen, snarky, fourteen year old nephew with higher than average intelligence, who didn't have any friends outside Tadashi's group. Who didn't initiates help much. But she knew that Hiro was a good boy. She knew beneath his cocky exterior lies a heart of gold.

Aunt Cass' lips slowly curled up into a small smile. "Oh, honey," she sighed, pulling Hiro into a hug, only for her nephew to wince. His bruises were still needed to be taken care of.

"Oops! Sorry! I-"

"It's fine, Aunt Cass. I can get Baymax to treat my injuries." Hiro reassured her.

Aunt Cass nodded, "Oh, alright then," she said.

Hiro stood up and dusting himself off from some flour that got on his clothes. He and his aunt headed out from the kitchen, already finished their talk.

When they were back in the café, they spotted Snow White who was now chatting with a different customer, who happened to be Mrs. Matsuda. Mrs. Matsuda was one of Aunt Cass’ regular customers. She was an eighty year old old woman. She was well-known among Aunt Cass, Hiro, Tadashi, and the other regular customers for her eccentric appearance, which always brought smiles and laughter to their faces.

Hiro approached Snow White who was still chatting with Mrs. Matsuda, “Hey, um, so how’s it going?” he asked.

“Wonderful!” the young princess replied. “I like it here. Everyone is so kind,” she continued.

Hiro smiled at that. “That’s great. Anyways, have you eat?”

The small rumbling noise in Snow White’s stomach gave Hiro the answer.

“Let’s get you something to eat first,” he said, grabbing Snow White’s hand and pulled her toward the glass cases displaying the various baked goods and pastries Aunt Cass had prepared earlier. There were some slice of cakes, muffins, cupcakes, donuts, croissants, cookies, and many others. Snow White eyed each of them, wondering which one she wanted to pick to eat.

“So which one do you want to eat?” Hiro asked her.

Snow White looked again before she made her choice. “I'd like to try that one, please,” she said, pointing her finger at a chocolate-coated donut.

“Hey, I like that one! Well, it’s one of my favorites,” Hiro said. He then called out to his aunt, “Aunt Cass, can I have one of the chocolate-coated donuts? It’s for her.”

“Sure,” Aunt Cass called out back. She headed to the glass case, took one of the donuts, wrapped it in a tissue, and handed it over to Snow White. The princess accepted it happily.

“Thank you, Miss Cass” she thanked Aunt Cass in a cheerful tone.

“Your welcome, sweetie,” Aunt Cass replied with a smile.

Snow White took a small bite from the donut, chewing it in a delicate manner, enjoying its texture and the chocolate’s moistness in her mouth.

“Goodness! This is so delicious! I never knew that donut could taste so good!” she exclaimed.

Both Hiro and Aunt Cass smiled at Snow White’s compliment. But the younger Hamada frowned when he heard her last sentence.

“Wait, I thought you didn’t know what a donut was,” he said in confusion.

“Oh, when you and Miss Cass went to the kitchen, I talked with some people here. They explained to me about it,” the princess explained.

“Oh, I see.”

Snow White continued eating until she saw one of the customers got up from her chair, headed towards the counter. She was talking with one of the employees. Then from her purse she took out what appeared to be a sheet of a green rectangular paper with the picture of a man’s face on the center. Between the man were two identical numbers. The customer handed it over to the employee, who took it and then handed over a few pieces of coins to her.

Realizing that the customer was just paying for her purchase, the princess immediately felt bad for not doing it earlier. _But I don’t have anything that could be exchanged_ , she thought sadly. Then the realization hit her, _Oh no, that means I’m stealing!_

Snow White gave Hiro her unfinished donut, much to his confusion.

"Hiro, thank you so much for the treat, but I can't eat it anymore," she said regretfully.

“Why? Are you full already?” Hiro asked.

“No, it’s just that I don’t have anything that I can give in return for it.”

“What do you mean?”

She explained what she saw earlier to him.

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” he laughed, “I’m sure my aunt will understand,” he grinned at her.

“Oh, thank you!”

“Anytime.”

The rest of the day continued peacefully for them without any trouble at all.


	3. Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Well, I have no excuses, am I?
> 
> Other than the fact that I have a _really_ long writer's block, which made me felt quite uninspired to continue this story for a while.
> 
> I'm really sorry for the 2 year long wait, but rest assured, I'm NOT giving up on this story. I WILL finish this story, that I'm promising you!
> 
> And now, enjoy the chapter!

If it was an ordinary day for Hiro Hamada, then it was a rather hectic day for his big brother Tadashi Hamada.

The older Hamada was a busy person when it comes to college. But today, he was even busier than usual. He had been asked to help some of his fellow students during his break, making him miss his lunch time. So his friends Honey, Go Go, Wasabi, and Fred had to have their lunch without him.

But now that all of those tasks were taken care of, he can finally go home. But before he did, he wanted to make sure that his baby brother is okay. So he pulled out the GPS tracker that he had been using to keep tabs on Hiro to find out his current whereabouts. Tadashi stared at the dot on the tracker. As he expected, the dot was located on the alleys, much to his concern (and annoyance). He let out a sigh.

Now, he was glad that ever since Hiro had been accepted in SFIT, his interest in bot fighting started to wane. But to his dismay, Hiro still sneak out to bot fight, though it wasn’t as often as before he became a college student.

Tadashi kept staring at the dot, which now started to move. It moved from the alleys to the main streets, crossing roads, and to their home the Lucky Cat Café, much to his confusion and relief.

 _Looks like I can go home without having to go through the trouble this time_ , he thought. _But still, did he actually get away this time? Or he didn’t go bot fighting at all?_ he wondered. He hoped the answer would be the latter.

He was about to ride on his moped when suddenly he heard his four best friends calling out to him.

“Tadashi!” Go Go, Wasabi, Honey, and Fred were calling at the same time.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Tadashi greeted them.

"We were just wondering if you would like to join us for a movie? You know, the cinema was re-releasing an old superhero movie last week and we want to watch it this Friday." Honey explained.

"Yeah! It's about some dude named Peter Parker who got bitten by a spider and then he got spider-like super powers! How cool is that?” Fred added.

"But which one that got re-released, ‘Spider-Man’ or ‘The Amazing Spider-Man’?” Tadashi asked.

“The 2012 one. The one that was a reboot of the 2002-2007 Spider-Man trilogy franchise, so it’s ‘The Amazing Spider-Man’. So what do you say?” Wasabi offered.

“Sure, I’d love to. I’ll tell Hiro about it when I get home,” Tadashi answered.

“Don’t forget,” Go Go chimed in as she popped her gum.

Tadashi smiled at that. “I won’t,” he told his friends.

With that, the five parted ways. Tadashi got on his moped and start driving down the street, all the way to his home.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Hiro managed to make it home safely. Sure, it wasn’t the first time his little brother got away, but it still worried the older Hamada nonetheless, considering the chances Hiro got home safely without any injuries and bruises at all was very unlikely. And often Tadashi had to reach his baby brother first before he could get hurt further.

Tadashi did not know how Hiro did it, nor was he sure about it. But one thing is certain: he had to go back home as soon as possible.

Finally, the Lucky Cat Café was in sight. Tadashi sped up his moped and parked it when he reached his destination. He entered the café and some of the regular customers immediately greeted him.

“Hello, Tadashi!” they all said.

“Hello,” Tadashi said back with a smile on his face.

“So how was your day?” one customer asked the older Hamada.

“Good,” he replied.

He was about to go upstairs when he heard some of the customers chatting about something that caught his attention.

“I never knew Hiro had a girl friend around his age.”

“That girl Hiro brought in this afternoon? Oh, she was so lovely!”

“Yes, she was such a sweetheart!”

“Just like an angel!”

“Although she dressed rather oddly. Who could have still dressed like that in the twenty-first century?”

“And the way she talked. Perhaps she was raised to speak in a polite manner?”

“Not to mention the way she acted. It’s like she came from the old times.”

"Also, she was hopeless with technology. When I was texting my friend, she approached me and asked ‘What is that strange ornament you’re holding?’. I was like, ‘Seriously?’"

The customers kept chatting about “the girl Hiro brought in”, much to the older Hamada’s curiosity. _Hiro has a friend outside my group?_ Tadashi wondered.

 _What is she like? How did Hiro meet her? How long had they known each other?_ The questions kept ringing in Tadashi’s mind.

He couldn’t hold his curiosity any longer. “Um, excuse me, but I heard you said something about Hiro brought a girl home?” he asked.

“Oh yes! Tadashi, you’re not going to believe what happened today!” a customer exclaimed to him in excitement.

"Did it has something to do with this girl Hiro brought?" he asked them.

“Yes! Please tell him!”

“Tell him! Tell him the whole thing! Tell him everything!”

Soon, the entire customers broke into a loud chatter, some of them were still a mix between pleasant compliments and behind-the-back-talks regarding the mysterious girl that is supposedly Hiro’s friend. The mixed chat made Tadashi felt both happy that his little brother’s new friend must be a good person and confused that she didn’t know what a cell phone is. But the older Hamada tried to think positively. The chatter continued until one customer decided to tell Tadashi.

“Okay, so this afternoon, Hiro returned here with a girl. She was...well...looked out of place.”

Tadashi remembered how one of the customers mentioned that Hiro’s new friend was wearing a costume and how she was completely unfamiliar with the concept of technology and modern age so he decided to get to the point.

“What’s her name?”

The customers fell into silence at that. They exchanged glances to each other.

“Well, I think it’s better if you ask her yourself.”

“You wouldn’t believe us if we tell you.”

They insisted that Tadashi meet her by himself. He agreed, wanting to talk to Hiro about this new girl friend of his the moment he heard the customers talking about her.

With that, he went upstairs, eager to get answers from Hiro and see his little brother’s new friend for himself.

And there Hiro was, laying on the couch watching TV while munching some gummy bears. Tadashi saw Aunt Cass in the kitchen, making chicken wings. And next to her was a girl he never saw before, helping Aunt Cass preparing dinner by making mashed potatoes. Just like what the customers said, she really looked out of place. _That must be her_ , Tadashi thought to himself. He announced his presence, “I’m home.”

Hiro, Aunt Cass, and the girl turned their heads to face Tadashi.

“Welcome home sweetie,” Aunt Cass greeted her eldest nephew.

“’Sup bro,” Hiro greeted as well.

The girl approached Tadashi, “Hello, you must be Tadashi,” she greeted him before she curtseyed, “I’m Snow White.”

Tadashi was dumbfounded.

"Uh..."

Before he could form a sentence to reply, he was pulled by both Hiro and Aunt Cass. “Snow White sweetie, would you excuse us for a moment? I need to have a word with my nephews,” Aunt Cass stated.

As soon as Snow White nodded, Aunt Cass motioned her two nephews to follow her to her bedroom. Once they were inside, Tadashi asked, “Was she serious?”

“That’s what we’re going to find out,” Aunt Cass replied.

“Me and Aunt Cass were unsure how to respond either,” Hiro added.

 _So that’s why they went silent. They thought that I wouldn’t believe them if they told me. No wonder they insisted me to see her for myself_ , Tadashi thought, realizing the sudden change of the customers’ behavior earlier. Then he remembered how they kept referred Snow White as “Hiro’s girl friend”, so he immediately went to the subject.

“Hiro, how did you met her?”

“Well, I originally want to go bot fighting-“

Tadashi glared at Hiro.

“I said _originally_ ,” Hiro stated.

Tadashi’s glare died down, though he still stares at Hiro, expecting his little brother to answer.

“But then I heard a scream from one of the alleys. I checked it out and I found her being surrounded by Yama’s henchmen. I shouted at them and they looked at me. And...well, you know what happened.”

Tadashi went into papa wolf mode in an instant. “You okay?”, he asked, frantic.

Hiro replied, “Yeah.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No.”

“Then what were you thinking?! Knucklehead!!”

Tadashi flicked Hiro’s forehead. “Ow! Dude!”, Hiro shouted.

“That’s what you get for putting yourself in danger!”, Tadashi shouted back.

“I couldn’t just leave her alone! You’re the one who taught me to help others!”

“You could have just shouted for help!”

The sentence escaping from Tadashi’s mouth left Hiro stunned, his eyes widen with hurt. He should’ve known. It always came down to the fact how small he is.

“It’s because I’m not strong enough, isn’t it? I’m too weak to handle a bunch of big, tough, strong bot fighters, I’m too young to take care of myself, I’m too small to fight against a group of grown men.” Hiro stated matter-of-factly, his tone bitter.

Tadashi’s expression softens. “Oh Hiro, I’m sorry. I never meant to say that you’re weak. It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just I don’t trust what’s happening to you when I’m not there to help you. I don’t want anything bad happen to you.” He then pulled his baby brother in a tight hug.

Hiro wraps his arms around Tadashi, returning the hug. “I know.”

“Well, now that’s settled, let’s talk about our guest,” Aunt Cass said.

The two brothers nodded in agreement.

“Okay, so she claims to be _Snow White_ , of all things. Actually, it’s rather ridiculous, don’t you think?” Tadashi spoke first.

“Yeah, who would claim themselves to be fictional characters? Though, I think she seems genuine,” Hiro added, feeling unsure.

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Hiro explained the princess’ mannerism that he witnessed, from her speech, to her actions. He also explained how she had no concept of street crossing and its safety and how lucky were they that the lights were green when they crossed the street .

“Well, that’s certainly something,” Tadashi commented.

"Yeah..." Hiro trailed off.

“What about animals?” Aunt Cass asked.

“Huh?” Both Hiro and Tadashi exclaimed.

“Well, in fairy tales, generally the princess character is portrayed as having the ability to talk to animals, right? As in, she can understand them.” Aunt Cass explained.

“That doesn’t prove anything,” Tadashi argued. “For all we know, she could be someone who is trained to understand animals very well,” he continued. “But then again, I don’t know anyone in San Fransokyo who can talk to animals.”

Hiro looked thoughtful for a moment before the realization hit him.

“Hey, remember when Fred told us about a new student in SFIT who invented a helmet that can visualize memories? What if we borrow the helmet and use it on her to see if she’s telling the truth or not?” he explained, grinning.

Tadashi’s eyes widened. “That’s it! Hiro you’re a genius!” he exclaimed. He wrapped his arm around his little brother’s neck to give him a noogie. Hiro laughed and flailed his arms trying to get Tadashi to stop, which he eventually did.

“Now, shall we go back to our guest? I’m certain she must have been waiting for us,” Aunt Cass stated.

Hiro and Tadashi nodded. “Sure Aunt Cass,” they said in unison.

With that, the three exited the bedroom and made their way to the table where Snow White finished preparing dinner.

“Did you continue making dinner while you were waiting for us?” Aunt Cass asked.

“Yes, I was hoping you wouldn’t mind,” the princess replied, looking slightly nervous.

“Oh, not at all, I thank you for finishing the work while I and my nephews were talking,” the older woman reassured her, smiling.

The four sat on their dining chairs. Aunt Cass put two hot wings on each plate, two scoops of mashed potatoes, a few spoonfuls of mixed vegetables and a dose of gravy.

“So Tadashi, how was your day?” Aunt Cass asked, starting a conversation.

“Good, but I was _really_ busy today. I have to skip lunch since many students and lecturers asked me to help them,” Tadashi replied.

“Ha! That’s our big nerd,” Hiro commented with a huge grin on his face.

“That’s _giant_ nerd for you,” Tadashi retorted, lightly smacking Hiro’s head.

As the brothers continue their banter and Aunt Cass scolds them, Snow White couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front of her. It had been a really long time since she saw a family having good times together. And it had been a really long time since she had her own portion of meal all to herself. She wished this moment could last forever.

She felt nostalgic, reminiscing how her father used to take her out to see their people once in a while and interacted with them. Or she and her father would visit the village just to see what festivities hosted by one of the villagers. Sometimes she and her father would give unneeded things to the village people, knowing that they need them more. And how their eyes would lit up and thanked her father with genuine gratefulness. Those were moments the princess truly cherished, especially when she got to see the children. There’s just something about them that warmed her heart. Maybe it’s because of their innocence. Or maybe it’s because they saw the world the same way she does – idealistic, peaceful, prosperous. Pure bliss.

Another memory came into Snow White’s mind, this time about how she used to be able to have breakfast, lunch and dinner like every other people would. She could eat all the strawberries and cream as much as she wants. Sometimes when her father was in a great mood, he would allow her to request three kinds of desserts being made by the castle cook. And if there were any leftovers, the castle staff and servants could have them either for themselves or to share with their families. After all, a sweet sensation in someone’s taste bud is one of the things that can bring a smile to most people's face.

Then her father met a woman during one of his journeys. Her name is Grimhilde. They fell for each other and eventually they married. The princess was happy to have a new mother. So did Grimhilde. She was truly happy and loved Snow White from the bottom of her heart. The three of them became the perfect and loving family.

But then, Snow White’s father died in an accident. The death of her beloved father and king to the people left them with deep sorrow. But her stepmother was the one who took her husband’s death the hardest. And it affected their mother-daughter relationship. Slowly Grimhilde grew cold and distant. She preferred to be completely alone rather than having her stepdaughter for company. Everyday she would look upon obsessively at her own reflection on the enormous oval-shaped mirror with serpentine designs that was a wedding gift from her late husband’s triplet cousins.

Then there’s the fact that she started to force her stepdaughter to do all of the servants’ work: from cooking to cleaning to washing to sewing and so on. Snow White didn’t mind those. In fact, she liked the feeling of being productive rather than doing nothing at all. But it did saddened her that her stepmother never wanted her to eat together like they used to when her father was alive. Worse, her stepmother never allowed her to rest. Worst of all, she could no longer have her own food whenever she pleases. Now she was only allowed to eat scraps from others who didn’t finish their meal.

A single tear fell from her eyes without her notice, soon followed by another, and eventually, the princess cried in complete silence.

“...ite? Snow White? Are you alright?”

Aunt Cass’ voice snapped through Snow White’s trance, bringing her back to the present.

“Are you alright?” Aunt Cass repeated her question.

Snow White saw the older woman and her two nephews were staring at her, concerned.

“You were crying,” Hiro stated.

“Was the wings too spicy?” Tadashi asked.

"She hasn't even touch her food bro," Hiro pointed out.

“Whoops, sorry about that,” Tadashi chuckled.

Not wanting to troubling them, Snow White immediately wiped her tears. “I’m fine, I was just...lost in thought,” she said.

Hiro hesitated for a moment before he decided to comfort the girl. “Listen, uh...” the prodigy started, unsure what to say. “If there’s anything that bothers you, you know you can talk to us. My aunt, Baymax, our friends, my brother, or me,” he continued, before mentally slapping himself. _Gah! What was I saying?! I must’ve sounded so stupid! I absolutely know nothing when it comes to these sappy stuff!_ Hiro thought to himself.

Snow White looked at the boy with a grateful smile. “Thank you, I feel quite better now,” she responded.

Hiro smiled back at her before he remembered that she has no place to stay. “Um, Aunt Cass? Is it okay if she stays in here?” the younger Hamada asked.

Aunt Cass pondered for a moment before she approved Hiro’s request. “Sure, but she gets to sleep in you boys’ bedroom,” she looked at both of her nephews expectantly.

“What? But-” Hiro started to protest.

“Yeah, sure, she can sleep in our room,” Tadashi agreed, cutting Hiro off.

Hiro glared at his brother, who just smirked at him.

Sensing Hiro’s reluctance, Snow White spoke up. “Miss Cass, I appreciate the offer, but where would your nephews sleep?” she asked, hoping the woman would change her mind. But no such luck. The woman just dismissed the girl’s concern. “Oh, it’s easy. They can sleep on the couch,” Aunt Cass pointed her finger at the sofa. Snow White followed her gaze to the direction of the woman’s finger. The princess gave the older woman a questioning look. “That doesn’t look like it can be used to sleep for two people,” she stated. Aunt Cass walked over to the sofa, flip the seats, and soon enough, the seats extended into a bed.

“Oh!” Snow White exclaimed in astonishment.

“See? Now, let’s finish dinner before it gets cold and stiff.”

The four resumed their remaining dinner while continuing the conversation about Tadashi and Hiro’s college activities.

* * *

“I can’t believe you agreed with Aunt Cass for her to sleep in our room!” Hiro exclaimed, feeling annoyed.

“Well, she’s our guest. And since we have no guest bedrooms, it’s only fair that we, as good hosts, provided her our room. Besides, you were the one who asked Aunt Cass if she could stay," Tadashi pointed out, smiling at his brother.

Hiro huffed. As generous as he is, he _still_ wants to sleep on his own bed.

“And you know, it’s been a while since we get to sleep on the couch together like this. We can watch any movie while we eat popcorns, or we can plugged in the console and play some games,” Tadashi added, hoping the things he listed would appeal Hiro.

Hiro felt the corner of his lips turning upward, smiling fondly at the memories of moments he and his brother used to do together when they were younger, one of them being sleeping together on the couch in the living room, cuddling with each other.

“Yeah, I guess so...” Hiro trailed off.

“What do you say bro?” Tadashi offered his hand, grinning.

Hiro momentarily looked at his big brother, who simply looked back at him. The prodigy didn’t miss the small glint of hope in Tadashi’s eyes. Hiro gave in, accepting the older Hamada’s hand.

“So, anything you want to watch? Or play?” Tadashi asked, eager to spend some time with his baby brother.

“Hmm, I want to-wait, don’t we have to wake up early tomorrow? You know we have that big presentation for Professor Callaghan’s class,” Hiro reminded his big brother.

“Oh, right...” Tadashi agreed, feeling slightly disappointed. _Well, there’s always next time_ , he mused.

The brothers just sat next to each other, both went silent for a few moments before Hiro spoke, “Tadashi?”

“Hm?”

“Have I ever told you how I got into bot fighting?”

“I don’t think you have. Speaking of which, how?”

“It all started ever since you enrolled in SFIT. You became busy with your assignments, projects, exams. You barely have time for me or Aunt Cass. And, well, I guess I kinda felt lonely and bored without you in the house so often. So I started to find things to do to get rid of my boredom, and eventually, I found the thrill and excitement of bot fighting. And then you found out, we got into fights, but you always saved me even though you don’t have to. I’m really sorry for all of the trouble I’ve caused you,” Hiro looked pleadingly at Tadashi.

Tadashi wrapped an arm around Hiro’s neck and gently squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. “Hey, it’s okay. You’ll always be my top priority. And I’ll always love you no matter what, and don’t you forget that Hiro Hamada," Tadashi stated firmly. He added, "And now you’re a student at nerd school, so we can spend more time together.” Tadashi grinned, to which Hiro grinned back.

They sat in another silence before Tadashi spoke, “Hiro?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you think of her?”

“Who?”

“Your new friend.”

“Oh, well, she’s good so far. But to be honest, I feel strangely comfortable around her, even though we’ve just met today. There’s something about her that tells me that I can trust her. It’s like I met an old friend for the first time. Weird huh?”

“Yeah...”

“Say, I think we should take her to SFIT with us tomorrow morning.”

“Why?”

“The helmet...?”

“Oh yeah. By the way, the gang invited us to watch ‘The Amazing Spider-Man’ this Friday. Interested?”

“Really? Cool, I’m looking forward to it!”

“Okay, I’ll let them know tomorrow. Night Hiro.”

“Night Tadashi.”

* * *

Snow White sat on bed, her mind replaying the events that she experienced today. From her brief encounter with the Prince to her near-death experience at the hands of Humbert to the scary trees in the woods to the men who wanted to harm her to Hiro rescuing her to meeting his aunt and older brother to enjoying her first supper since the death of her father.

Everything happened so fast.

 _I wonder what’s the Prince doing right now? Is he currently searching for me? Will he find me in this strange new world?Will we meet again? Reunited and then go to his castle where we’ll live together forever?_ The princess kept wondering about the Prince and their future together.

_Oh, what about Humbert? Is he safe? Was stepmother threatening him? Oh please be careful._

_Oh stepmother. What did I ever do to her that made her hate me so much? I just wish things could have gone better for us._

Snow White remains seated on bed, thinking about the people from her own place. Now she thinks of the new people she met in San Fransokyo.

 _Hiro, I’m truly happy I get to meet him. He’s a true friend. He has been so very kind to me and even going as far as allowing me to ate a donut for free. Somehow I’m looking forward what tomorrow will bring for me._ For some reason, the princess felt her heart would burst with happiness at the thought of spending more time with the prodigy.

_Miss Cass is a wonderful aunt for Hiro and Tadashi. It must have been tough to raise her two nephews alone, but she raised them well. She is a great mother figure for both of them._

_Tadashi must be a good person, I’m certain he cares a lot about Hiro._ _They’re lucky to have each other._

Snow White felt a pang of loneliness at the last thought. It reminded her about the fact that she’s an only child. While being an only child has its perks, she couldn’t help but feel...well, alone.

She remembered during one of the visits to the village with her father, she watched a group of siblings play together, laughing, joking. Everyone was so carefree. While she just watched them in silence with a sense of longing.

So she clasped her hands together, and starts praying.

“Dear Lord in Heaven, bless the two brothers and their aunt who had been so very kind to me. Please give them the strength to face tomorrow and may I return to my world soon. Amen.” Then, as if she’s forgetting something, she immediately prayed again, “Oh yes, and please give me a sister or a brother.”

With that, she smiled and closed her eyes, drifting off to the land of dreams where she dreams of love, beauty, blissful worlds and happily-ever-afters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is old news, but Big Hero 6 is getting a TV series!!! *squealing in delight*
> 
> That way, I can get to know more about our favorite child prodigy and his healthcare robot companion, along with his 4 friends and his aunt, and the new characters!! I'm SO looking forward for Fall 2017 to come!
> 
> Also, I actually had been considering to re-write this story from scratch, since I felt that I wrote Hiro somewhat OOC. What do you guys think?
> 
> English isn't my first language, so feel free to point out any grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and typos that I may accidentally made. I would really appreciate it!! Thank you!


End file.
